


Powdered Sugar

by oldmythologies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Commissioned Work, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Hunk takes Keith on a date to the county fair.Commissioned by quiddity <3





	Powdered Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/gifts).



> I've been hard at work at commissions and I loved this one so much that I had to share it over here. Thank you, Quid!

Keith tried his best not to be awkward.

He’d been awkward when Hunk had asked him out, he’d been awkward when Hunk picked him up in his 2001 dull gold Toyota Corolla, forgetting to put his seatbelt on, sitting quietly in the passenger seat. Hunk had reminded him.

_ Stupid, who forgets their seatbelt? _

He’d made some joke about being too used to his bike, and that there wasn’t a seatbelt on it. Hunk had indulged him with a laugh and Keith tried his best not to blush. The date had just begun and he was already blushing. They’d parked and gotten in line with only small talk from Hunk and a lot of silence from Keith

He couldn’t figure out what to do with his hands. Did they go in his pockets? No, that looked uncomfortable. 

_ I  _ am  _ uncomfortable _ .

No, but he didn’t want to  _ look  _ uncomfortable. If he kept shifting around, kept moving his hands to different, equally uncomfortable positions, Hunk would figure out that he’d never been on a date.

Somewhere between crossed arms and back in his pockets, Hunk grabbed his hand. Keith stilled as Hunk threaded their fingers together, Hunk’s hand dwarfing his own.

“Why are you so nervous?”

_ He knows _ .

Keith coughed. “I’ve just never—“ he stopped himself. “I’ve never been to a carnival.”

Hunk gasped and brought his hands, one still holding Keith’s, up to his mouth.

“Keith!” he yelled, glee evident in his wide smile and shining eyes, “this is your first time at a carnival! Oh, I’m going to show you  _ everything _ .”

Keith could do nothing but smile with him, wide-eyed, as the line slowly moved forward and Hunk described all the amazing things held on the other side of the ticket booth.

“…and funnel cakes! Keith, have you ever had funnel cakes?”

Keith was too busy smiling, watching Hunk’s face, to notice that he was supposed to respond now. Hunk looked at him and he was just caught by the warmth in his eyes. They were still holding hands.

“Keith?”

He snapped back into focus and shook his head. “Sorry, what?”

Hunk laughed. It was just such a rich, happy sound. Keith loved it.

“I asked if you’ve ever had a funnel cake.”

Keith pinched his brow. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what that is. Maybe?”

Hunk gasped again.

“You would  _ know  _ if you’d had a funnel cake. Oh, I’m so excited!” He was practically bouncing. They were next in line. “I’m going to show you all of the food, all the rides, rides first though, you don’t want to go in the salad spinner  _ after  _ a funnel cake, and let me tell you, that’s a second date story if there ever was one. Oh, but it’s so fitting now!”

Hunk paused his story to buy both of their tickets. Keith’s hand felt empty for that brief minute, but then Hunk’s hand was back in his, warm and soft and all encompassing. They entered through the big, neon archway that screamed “COUNTY FAIR” in bright colors, faded a bit by the sun but no less exciting.

It smelled like oil and people, a heavy sweetness under it all. They were technically in a field in the middle of nowhere, but it was overwhelming. Keith didn’t know what to look at first. The sun was just starting to set, casting the stalls and rides in shadow. He followed a carriage of the ferris wheel up, over to the drop ride and the spinning swings.

When he turned to Hunk, he was just watching him with a grin.

“What do you want to do first?”

Keith let out a short, disbelieving laugh, trying to take it all in, and covered his mouth. “There’s a lot going on here.”

Hunk laughed, slung his arm around Keith’s thin shoulders, and pulled him in close. “Let’s start with the swings.”

Keith wasn’t entirely sure what Hunk was talking about a lot of the time, but he just got so  _ excited  _ by his words. Hunk could talk for hours about centrifugal force, the specific numbers and ratios, the exact reason that the swings worked in the way they did, and Keith didn’t even  _ need  _ to know what he was talking about to get excited with him.

They sat next to each other. Hunk let go of his hand to hold onto the chains in front of him. He closed his eyes with a smile. Keith didn’t have time to ask any questions about it, because then they were moving.

Keith felt his feet leave the ground, and then he was spinning, raising higher and higher in the sky. A laugh burst from his chest as the centrifugal force Hunk was just talking about pulled him sideways. He could see it all, the sun setting pink and orange on the horizon, the people, just dashes in his vision as he spun past them. The lights were becoming bright as night fell, painting the fairground in volume. He heard the screams of joy from the drop ride, from the group of kids a few seats behind him.

And to his side, there was Hunk, eyes closed but chin up. He was just breathing it in.

Keith blinked. He looked back in front of him, the bright lights and the sunset, and he closed his eyes.

He felt the wind on his face. It smelled different up here, cleaner and lighter than it did in the heart of the fairground. The air whooshed past his ears and the sounds were so much clearer.

It was peaceful.

The ride slowed, came to a stop, and Keith finally opened up his eyes once more. Hunk was pulling himself out of his seat and Keith quickly followed.

On the other side of the gate, Keith grabbed Hunk’s hand in his own. Hunk beamed down at him.

“Was it fun?”

“It was amazing.” His response was breathless and excited, his cheeks unashamedly red.

They went on ride after ride and after every single one, Keith talked a little bit more, and Hunk let himself talk a little bit less.

Hunk gave Keith a hard no on the drop ride, and Keith just laughed, putting himself under Hunk’s arm.

“Then what do we do next?”

Hunk pulled him in the direction of the food stalls.

They shared a massive pickle. Both of them tried to keep the dick jokes to a minimum, but it was right there. Hunk was the first to break. He started laughing mid bite.

“It looks like a dick!”

Keith doubled over in laughter. Hunk didn’t even have to try to be funny to make him laugh. They moved on to the corndogs, and this time, when Hunk handed it to him, Keith was the one who got to say it, blank faced.

“Wow, it looks like a dick.”

Giggling was kind of unfamiliar for Keith, but Hunk’s unabashed laughter brought it out in him.

The food was delicious, and by the time they made it to funnel cakes, Keith was too full for another bite.

“Huuunk,” he whined, hanging off of Hunk’s shoulder, “no more food, I can’t take it.”

Hunk shook his head.

“You’re not allowed to tap out until you at the very least try it.”

Keith groaned and hung his head.

“One bite.”

Keith rolled his eyes but nodded, the heavy feeling in his stomach just on the edge of overwhelming.

The smell of the fried confection they were served on a greasy paper plate cut right through it, and Keith was finally able to identify the undercurrent of sweet that permeated the festival.

Hunk broke off a piece, careful not to shake the powdered sugar loose. He held it out to Keith and gave him an expectant look.

Keith delicately took it from his hand, took a breath, and took a bite.

His moan was far from decent, eyes rolling up into his head.

“ _ Oh my god, Hunk. _ ”

Hunk nodded and took a piece for himself.

They weren’t able to finish it, but they got a lot more down than Keith expected. They wandered past the games, the many colored lights highlighting every single side of them in a different shade of red, pink, blue, green, stark against the night that surrounded the fair.

At the end of the night, when Hunk dropped him back off at the dorms and walked him to the door, their kiss tasted like powdered sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> [My commissions are still open!](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com/post/164847997585/as-many-of-you-may-know-i-am-in-college-as-all)


End file.
